


Wine not?

by sollarium



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, assim só até o boo importa?, drinking ig, pq o resto é mais mencionado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollarium/pseuds/sollarium
Summary: O IT Couple da Universidade Pledis é invejado por todos mas um aluno de literatura é tudo o que leva pra desestabilizar o casal.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Wine not?

Mingyu e Minghao eram conhecidos no campus como o it couple da Universidade Pledis. 

Os dois estavam sempre bem vestidos, não importava a ocasião ou o horário. Várias foram as vezes que Minghao chegou em sua aula das 9:45 da manhã vestido como se tivesse saído de uma passarela, de calça social e camisas finas; e muitos já trombaram em Mingyu no calçadão enquanto o coreano corria de sala a sala e parecia mais um modelo com suas pernas longas acentuadas por um sobretudo e,em certas ocasiões, de sapatos com pequenos saltos - o que era desnecessário para alguém com 1,86 de altura, mas quem sou eu pra discutir com um homem desse tamanho.

E não era só no campus que era possível ver os namorados modelos. Não, os dois eram extremamente ativos em suas contas no Instagram com  _ feeds _ perfeitamente estéticos que mostrava os dois em jantares românticos e chiques em restaurantes caros, ou maratonas de filmes cult num cinema vintage. 

De qualquer forma, era difícil frequentar Pledis sem conhecer o famoso casal que todo mundo tem um pouco de inveja.

Os amigos do casal sempre os zoavam falando que era possível ter alguém querendo os separar mas Mingyu sempre ria e negava, eles eram queridos demais pra que isso acontecesse.

"Mesmo assim Gyu, é sempre bom ter cuidado"- Joshua, um americano veterano de Administração, e um de seus melhores amigos, os relembrou. "A 'fama' de vocês no campus é grande mas só a gente conhece vocês de verdade" 

Mingyu suspirava e Minghao assegurava o mais velho que eles iriam tomar cuidado, o que arrancou um sorriso de Joshua. 

Não que o americano estivesse errado, algumas pessoas ainda olhavam para os dois com um olhar malicioso- claro né, dois homens daqueles- mas não dá pra controlar os outros . 

Além do mais,eles nunca tiveram nenhum problema com alguém mal intencionado querendo separar os dois, muitas vezes era mais pessoas realmente investidas no relacionamento deles, o que era muito bem retratado no número de seguidores no instagram dos dois que juntos chegava a milhões.

Mingyu e Minghao eram o casal perfeito de capa de revista. Nada podia os abalar, além de… um furacão? É. E esse furacão veio em forma de Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo era um aluno do terceiro ano do curso de literatura, um ano mais velho que o nosso amado casal. 

Wonwoo também estudava na Universidade Pledis e como um bom aluno da UP ele conhecia o IT Couple (e tinha um penhasco pelos dois, mais isso não vem ao caso… ou vem?)

Na verdade, ele era amigo de vários amigos íntimos do casal, incluindo Seungkwan, melhor amigo de Mingyu, o que os colocava no círculo de amizade indiretamente, certo? 

Bem, sim. Mas veja bem, Wonwoo não era muito de socializar e ficava 80% do seu tempo em casa, enquanto o casal era extrovertido e eram vistos mais fora de casa do que dentro dela.

Até que, graças a Seungkwan e seu aniversário ser em janeiro- ou seja, sem faculdade e sem desculpas pro Wonwoo NÃO ir na festa- decidiu fazer uma "festa" de aniversário mais íntima para comemorar seus 20 anos- segundo motivo de Wonwoo ter aceitado.

Então aqui eles se encontravam, um grupo de dez? quinze? pessoas conversando em pequenos grupos. O casal ainda não havia chegado mas Wonwoo já estava sentado em um dos pufes jogados na sala conversando com Seungcheol, veterano de Computação e "infelizmente o único que me aguenta"- Jeon, Wonwoo(2018).

Quando a campainha tocou, lá pelas 9 da noite, Wonwoo ouviu Seungkwan soltar um gritinho e saltar do colo do namorado para atender a porta.

O aniversariante nem esperou o casal se desculpar, só deixou-os tirarem os sapatos e já foi empurrando os dois para a sala enquanto retirava o presente das mãos do mais alto e cumprimentava Minghao com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

O chinês riu do namorado fazendo beiço por não ter tido o mesmo tratamento e os dois foram se sentar no chão perto de uma das garrafas de vinho que tinha exposta, coincidentemente bem na frente do puff onde Wonwoo se sentava, agora sozinho.

Pera,cadê o Seungcheol? 

Wonwoo procurou o mais velho rapidamente com os olhos e o encontrou… flertando? com Jihoon, um aluno de Música do terceiro ano, e amigo de infância de Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo teve que fazer um lembrete para ter uma conversa com Seungcheol, ele não podia simplesmente sair de perto dele só porque ele estava jogando um jogo de gatinhos no celular.

Pior, ele NÃO PODIA sair assim e o deixar sozinho com Kim Mingyu e Xu Minghao,a.k.a., as primeiras e únicas "crushes" que Jeon Wonwoo teve em sua vida universitária.

_ O que ele deveria fazer? Ficar e conversar? Sair e deixar os dois sozinhos?  _

Ele não teve tempo de decidir porque ele registrou seu nome sendo dito por alguém. 

"... Wonwoo hyung?" Minghao terminou mas Wonwoo não tinha registrado nada da frase que tinha sido dita pelo mais novo.

"Me desculpa, o que disse?" Wonwoo perguntou envergonhado.

Minghao sorriu docemente e concordou com a cabeça "Eu perguntei se você também quer vinho?" Ele disse apontando com o queixo para as taças que estavam em sua frente, ambas cheias.

"Uh…" Wonwoo pensou bem, ele não era muito de vinho, preferia cerveja porque era mais conveniente, mas os dois estavam sorrindo pra ele então ele fez o que todo ser humano comum faz. "Claro!" 

E pegou a garrafa pelo gargalo e ofereceu em brinde.

Os dois olharam pra ele com os olhos levemente arregalados, antes de soltarem uma gargalhada quase gêmea e levantar as taças, batendo-nas na garrafa e fazendo um barulho mais alto que o previsto, ao julgar pelo olhar que Seungkwan deu para os três antes de voltar a conversar com uma veterana de Cinema.

Enquanto o casal tomava um gole do vinho em suas taças, Wonwoo simplesmente a virou em seus lábios abertos, quase engasgando quando o vinho bate direto na garganta e voltando o rosto para o casal em sua frente.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, os dois olhando para Wonwoo intensamente enquanto mais velho tentava descobrir o que eles estavam pensando.

Mingyu foi o primeiro a quebrar, rindo levemente antes de trazer uma mão perto do rosto de Wonwoo, fazendo-o seguir o movimento com os olhos até que o outro tocou de leve o canto da sua boca em um deslize, forçando o mais velho a olhar para o rosto do outro enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça pro lado e respondia a pergunta silenciosa.

"Você deixou escorrer vinho, hyung" 

Wonwoo sentiu suas orelhas ficando mais quentes e tinha certeza que os outros dois podiam ver claramente o quão afetado ele tinha ficado com o gesto. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Aquilo era obviamente um sinal de flerte mas… não. 

Confuso, o mais velho olhou para Minghao, que continuava calado durante a cena, e o encontrou já olhando pra ele, com um olhar… calmo quase que amoroso? 

_ Quanto vinho ele já tinha bebido? _

Ele só podia estar bêbado. Os dois caras por quem ele tinha uma queda- e que estavam em um relacionamento, só pra lembrar- estavam na sua frente,bebendo e flertando com ele.

A expressão de seu rosto deve ter preocupado o casal porque seu trem de pensamento se perdeu com o toque de uma mão gelada em sua bochecha.

"Wonu hyung? Você tá bem?" Minghao é quem lhe segura a bochecha e também quem faz a pergunta. 

Os olhos do chinês estavam focados completamente nele e a sinceridade desse olhar o fez sorrir de nervoso, a mão já indo para garrafa de vinho que tinha deixado de lado. O gesto fez com que Minghao tirasse a mão de seu rosto e Wonwoo não queria admitir, mas já sentia falta dela ali. 

Wonwoo tomou mais um gole direto da garrafa, mas dessa vez, quando a coloca no chão novamente, os dois a sua frente não estavam sorrindo.

Minghao tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e Mingyu estava com o lábio em um biquinho.

"Desculpa…" Wonwoo responde rindo "Desculpa, eu to bem"

"Você não costuma beber, hyung? Por que se-" Mingyu começa, já gesticulando para tirar a garrafa de perto de Wonwoo. Mas o outro é mais rápido e trás a garrafa pra perto, abraçando-a.

"Não! Meu deus não" Wonwoo continua "Não é isso, eu até sou de beber…" 

Os dois soltam um suspiro e sorriem pra ele e ele não consegue dizer não pra esses sorrisos.

Os três continuam a conversar enquanto a garrafa fica vazia, as taças são renovadas com um vinho rosé que Jeonghan oferece a eles, Wonwoo nega e levanta a garrafa que ainda tinha uns 200ml dentro, o que faz Jeonghan levantar uma sobrancelha e sorrir de lado quando se desculpa dizendo que precisam dele na cozinha (mentira).

A história que Mingyu estava contando sobre um desfile que ele participou é interrompida por Vernon pedindo para eles levantarem para ir cantar parabéns. É nessa hora que Wonwoo percebe que eles estão isolados num canto da sala.

Eles se levantam e Mingyu se oferece para levar a garrafa e as taças para a cozinha, Wonwoo acena que sim com a cabeça, o gesto fazendo com que ele fique tonto e se agarre no braço de Minghao pra se segurar.

O mais novo dá uma risadinha e dá a mão pra ele segurar. 

"Tá tudo bem hyung. Eu cuido de você~" A frase é acompanhada por mais risadas enquanto os dois se dirigem para a mesa onde está o bolo.

Wonwoo já estava inebriado mas não deixou de notar como a mão de Minghao desceu até sua cintura para acomodá-lo melhor e que, no caminho até o resto do grupo, o mais novo apertava seu quadril em sinal de conforto periodicamente, como se para lembrá-lo que ele ainda estava ao seu lado.

A ideia de que Minghao se preocupava com ele a esse ponto fez com que Wonwoo abrisse um sorriso sem perceber, algo que foi notado pelo dito cujo que o olhou com um olhar que Wonwoo só pode descrever como… curioso.

Wonwoo abriu a boca para responder a pergunta não-feita do mais novo mas não teve tempo de fazê-lo já que nessa hora Seungkwan gritou um “Até que enfim Mingyu! Você só tá atrasando as coisas pra mim hoje, hein?” e nessa hora sentiu um alguém se encostando ao seu lado e Wonwoo não precisava se virar pra saber que era Mingyu quem estava ali mas por algum motivo (alguns chamam de álcool outros de desejo), Wonwoo se virou para o mais alto, lhe oferecendo um sorriso de agradecimento, que lhe foi retribuído com um do mesmo.

Os dois teriam ficado ali perdidos se não fosse a presença calorosa da mão de Minghao que agora, em vez de estar em seu quadril, ficava percorrendo as costas de Wonwoo na expansão de sua cintura até o cós de seus jeans. Wonwoo se perguntava se Minghao tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Ou se ele tinha consciência de como isso afetava Wonwoo.

Os parabéns passaram por Wonwoo sem que ele percebesse, apenas várias vozes gritando em ritmos diferentes e às vezes letras diferentes algo próximo a “Feliz Aniversario Seungkwan” e antes que ele pudesse protestar ele estava sendo guiado para o sofá pela mão que estava em suas costas e puxado, espera… _ puxado? faz quanto tempo que o Mingyu tá segurando minha mão? _

Minghao sentou-se no canto esquerdo do sofá, puxando Wonwoo com ele, já que ainda estava com as mãos em sua cintura e Mingyu se jogou no chão entre as pernas dos dois, deitando a cabeça na coxa do mais velho.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, só curtindo a presença uns dos outros até que Seungkwan caiu no sofá ao lado de Wonwoo, um prato de docinhos na mão, oferecendo para o trio que mal agradeceu e já estavam devorando os doces trazidos pelo aniversariante.

Wonwoo e Minghao começaram então uma brincadeira jogando os doces e tentando acertar a boca de Mingyu. Se Wonwoo não tivesse bêbado ele não estaria fazendo isso mas é o que dizem: o álcool faz você fazer coisas que já queria fazer sóbrio. 

Foi com esse jogo que eles acabaram jogados no sofá ao final da festa, já mais sóbrios mas agora sonolentos; Wonwoo estava reclinado para trás no sofá com Mingyu com a cabeça em seu colo e Minghao deitado em seu ombro.

Wonwoo pendeu a cabeça pra trás, colidindo com o abdome de Seungkwan que passou os braços por seus ombros quando o mais velho fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro, ao passo que seu amigo soltou uma risadinha.

“Eu disse que você ia gostar de vir aqui em casa hoje…” Seungkwan comentou, enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo de Wonwoo, que abriu os olhos confuso. “O que foi?”

“Você me chamou por causa deles?” 

“Claro que não, né” respondeu o outro “Eu te chamei porque você é meu melhor amigo e eu queria meu melhor amigo comigo no meu aniversário” Seungkwan continuou mas não sem antes dar um beijinho na testa de Wonwoo “Agora eles…”

Wonwoo piscou e abriu a boca para perguntar mas Seungkwan só negou com a cabeça, gesto que Wonwoo entendeu como “depois a gente conversa”. Em vez disso, o aniversariante chacoalhou Minghao pelos ombros -Wonwoo quase fisicamente o parou mas decidiu não fazê-lo caso Seungkwan zoasse ele por isso depois- fazendo o chinês se aconchegar mais em Wonwoo.

“Wonu, vocês vão dormir no sofá de casa mesmo?” Seungkwan perguntou, em um tom 60% brincadeira, 40% verdade “Eu não acho que eles queiram te desgrudar por um tempo…”

Wonwoo olhou para os dois que continuavam deitados em cima de si, claramente acordados porém fingindo ignorância a conversa que acontecia acima deles. Essa tinha sido uma noite intrigante, nunca tinha conversado tanto com o casal nos dois anos que conhecia eles e era a primeira vez que se sentia tão à vontade em meio a uma aglomeração, mesmo essa sendo de amigos ou colegas próximos.

Ele começou a fazer carinho no cabelo dos dois mais novos, para tentar acordá-los ou pelo menos chamar a atenção de ambos, e os dois respondem com um som que Wonwoo decide tomar por encorajador.

“Hao… Gyu…” Ele começa chamando os dois que respondem com um barulho de compreensão “O Kwan tá chutando a gente pra fora, meu apartamento é a duas quadras daqui…”

Minghao, que estava mais próximo de Wonwoo foi o primeiro a reagir, estando encostado no ombro do mais velho, se endireitou e fez um show de se espreguiçar, esticando os braços pra cima e deixando um deles cair em volta dos ombros de Wonwoo. Com a outra mão ele cutucou o namorado na cabeça, fazendo com que Mingyu levantasse rapidamente para descobrir o autor do cutucão. Em nenhum momento o sorriso deixou o rosto de Minghao. 

“Mingyu. Amor” Minghao começou, o uso do apelido carinhoso fez com que Wonwoo se sentisse deslocado mas os dois ainda não tinham se desgrudado dele então ele deduziu que não precisava se preocupar com esse aspecto “ Wonu hyung vai levar a gente pra casa”

Com essa informação Mingyu ficou mais interessado e até levantou a cabeça para escutar a proposta. Ele ponderou por alguns segundos antes de comentar: “Assim sem um encontro antes? Quando eu e o Hao começamos a sair foi uns três encontros antes de…” e fez um movimento sugestivo com as sobrancelhas.

“Mingyu!” Minghao reclamou, mesmo que ele mesmo estivesse rindo, “a gente concordou em ir com calma, não foi? Olha a cara do hyung?” E certamente o rosto vermelho de Wonwoo traduzia o que o mais velho tinha entendido da sugestão do casal.

“Desculpa Wonu hyung, eu não pude segurar” Mingyu explicou, ainda sorrindo  _ “ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim com aquele sorriso, só pode”  _ “...é que você fica adorável quando tá envergonhado assim” 

“Ei vocês dois” Veio uma voz de trás dos três, que se viraram pra ver Vernon parado perto da porta da sala “o Kwannie mandou eu vim falar que é pra vocês irem embora pq ele, e aqui eu estou citando ele diretamente, ‘não quer ouvir o casalzinho tentando flertar com o meu melhor amigo’” os três se olharam e quando não responderam nada Vernon abriu a porta e completou “Por favor? Eu quero dormir”

Wonwoo foi o que se levantou primeiro, puxando Mingyu para que ele levantasse do chão e pegando na mão de Minghao “Desculpa Hansollie. A gente já tá indo” os três pararam para colocar os sapatos na porta e em poucos minutos já estavam se apressando pelo corredor em direção ao elevador enquanto Vernon fechava a porta do apartamento.

A noite tinha sido intrigante mas não tinha acabado ainda. 

**Author's Note:**

> então gente é isso   
> eu procrastinei por tanto tempo nessa fic mas aqui esta ela   
> eu to no twt em @froppyday   
> é nois


End file.
